


Thwarted Refusal

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka wants him to.  Hayate doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thwarted Refusal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashSeeker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SlashSeeker).



  
  
**Thwarted Refusal**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  
Summery: Iruka wants him to. Hayate doesn’t._

 _Author’s Note: Written for SlashSeeker. Flagrant abuse of characters. Possible out-of-characterness. Swearing.  
Constructive Criticism is always welcomed._

 _Published: 19 July 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

 

“Please?”

“I told you, no!”

“You won’t even do it for me?”

Hayate scowled. “Yugao wouldn’t like it if I did.”

Iruka sat down next to him and slid his hand down the other man’s arm. “You haven’t been dating that woman in over three months. Why should you care? It’s not like she’ll ever know…” Iruka leaned forwards and bit Hayate’s ear softly. “Don’t make me take drastic measures.”

“You’re going to hold out on me until I do?” Hayate’s disbelief was ruined when he coughed.

“Not only that, but I’ll wear THAT shirt everyday.”

“What kind of relationship is this? I tell you that I don’t want to and you blackmail me to get your way?”

He could almost hear the smirk. “I don’t blackmail. I’m just helping you make decisions and I’m telling you what will happen if you pick the wrong choice.”

Hayate gritted his teeth. “NO.”

He felt Iruka pull back slowly. “Well, it’s your choice...I mean, if you’re really okay with letting our relationship just end like that…”

“FINE!” He snapped. “I’ll go and get that damn prescription for that stupid new drug and I’ll get those smelly cough drops! Are you happy now?”

“Of course. I knew you’d make the right choice.” Iruka suddenly yanked him back. “Now, I think we have some cardiovascular work to do. The doctors DID say to have at least an hour of strenuous exercise everyday…”

Hayate rolled his eyes and followed the pull down. Refusing Iruka was like refusing the turn of the seasons. The man was simply too good at getting his way.

 

 __

x Fin x


End file.
